With development of communications technologies, use of data service-related applications on terminal devices becomes more popular, for example, browsing web pages, reading microblogs, and playing online games on terminal devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers. When a user enables any application on a terminal device, the terminal device may establish a packet data protocol (PDP) link by using an access point/access point name (APN) specified by the application or a default APN. The PDP link connects the terminal device and a server corresponding to the application by using a default route corresponding to the terminal device.
There are multiple types of APNs, and each APN is configured with an ANP type. Common APN types include a default type, a multimedia messaging service (MMS) type, a Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) type, and the like. Different APN types are suitable for different service types of applications. For example, the default type is suitable for applications that generally access the Internet, such as a browser, WeChat® (WeChat is a social media application available from TENCENT), and a microblog that access the Internet. The MMS type is suitable for multimedia messages and related applications and the SUPL type is suitable for applications for location services.
However, after a terminal service enables an application and successfully establishes a PDP link by using an APN, due to a network, a signal, a server, and the like, when the terminal device uses the application, problems such as unsmooth data transmission may occur. For example, game buffering is slow, a delay in receiving/transmitting information is long, and page loading fails. Consequently, data transmission efficiency is reduced.